User talk:Selachimorpha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Sorrow and Thorn Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fatidiot1234 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:47, August 10, 2011 Hello I'm in shock! You're the first real person ever to contact me here. The wiki was created by someone unknown to me in the depths of time, who had written a couple of articles. I stumbled upon it with a search engine, when it was floating abandoned like the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie_Celeste Marie Celeste]. I worked on it, and ultimately got the Wikia folks to make me Administrator and Bureaucrat. I'm not sure I fully understand what you want to do, but I'm game to look at anything you want to try. Thank you for your interest in what has long felt like my private world. Fatidiot1234 22:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want to do things, you should have the power to undo them, so I've named you an Administrator. Welcome! Fatidiot1234 23:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Go for it! Fatidiot1234 04:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I love the Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn series (Otherland, too), so I'm excited to help out with the edits. I'm not sure what all to do, though, so I guess I'll need help. :-) Speaking of which . . . would you have any idea why the page I edited can't scroll? Tabicatinthehat (talk) 13:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC)Tabicatinthehat : Hi Tcat! Welcome. I'm not sure about that scrolling issue. It seems to come and go as well. Right now I'm not experiencing it, but I did experience it earlier. I'll try to troubleshoot it when it comes back. : As for help, I can help you out with more technical stuff, like templates and styling. If you need direction on what the wiki needs, Fatidiot1234 is the one to talk to. Selachimorpha (talk) 16:13, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, Fatidiot1234 got nuked long ago. Since I have, shall we say, a very close relationship to him, I'd be glad to help if I can. BTW, Selachimorpha, could you make me an admin etc as Fi did for you way back when? Samwise12345 (talk) 16:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm slightly hesitant to hand over the keys to a stranger who's made few edits to the wiki, but something tells me that by 'close relationship' you mean that you actually ARE Fatidiot, reincarnated as a new username. Did I nail it? Selachimorpha (talk) 17:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Right in one. Samwise12345 (talk) 18:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Then again, I basically gave you an opportunity to easily con your way in if you were lying. I will instead choose to believe that I am the world's greatest detective. But apparently I don't have the power to grant admin priviliges. I'm not a 'bureaucrat', just a 'sysop' - or possibly the other way around. It's not like vampirism where anyone who's been bit can pass it on, apparently. Sorry sir, going to have to plead to Wikia once again for the title. Selachimorpha (talk) 19:56, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Categories I've never seen that categories serve any real purpose, but have fun doing them. Fatidiot1234 20:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) What you have said about categories is cogent. I have always thought of this as a Comprehensive-Notes-at-the-Back. The characters articles do have connections, such as parents, etc. Fatidiot1234 02:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Have you thought of a category:Sithi? Fatidiot1234 03:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you're looking for more Sithi (people), go to Jiriki and follow the blue names. Not being a categories fan, I'm ignorant, but isn't it sort of pointless to have a category:Sithi language for Sithi names for Sithi stuff? Couldn't a category:Sithi cover people, places, and things? Fatidiot1234 04:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cover art I'd be delighted to help. Love the pic on the front page of Simon and Binabik. Fatidiot1234 01:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The two young women with spears are Aditu. The red-headed young man in the woods is Simon. The rest are rubbish, Fatidiot1234 05:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Let me back off. I don't recall Aditu ever armed with more than a knife. Fatidiot1234 05:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks Please accept my heartfelt thanks for your splendid contributions to this wiki. Fatidiot1234 04:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Otherland I'm very fond of that series, which is quite good except for a few dull spots. I look forward to your returning here whenever you choose. Fatidiot1234 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please disregard Lazy (hasn't done any real edits in months - maybe even years), unintelligent, terrible team player, and only made an admin beause there's not a lot of people on the site so they got desperate. : Hi Gomez. Thanks for finally getting in touch and letting me know that I made the right decision in banning you. Selachimorpha (talk) 21:09, March 4, 2014 (UTC)